The present invention relates to a device for cutting a strip of recording medium, such as sensitized paper or copy paper, into a predetermined length.
The device is used as a feeder for cutting a strip of recording medium in the form of a roll into sheets and feeding each sheet to the image forming unit of a copying machine or like image forming apparatus.
Such cutting devices for use with a roll of recording medium are generally adapted to transport the medium by a specified length with a pair of delivery rollers in nipping contact therewith and thereafter cut the medium with a cutter. With these conventional cutting devices, the medium is held nipped between the delivery rollers also when the medium is not transported so as to obviate the likelihood that the medium will be inadvertently paid off or rewound, for example, owing to the curl of the medium and to thereby assure accurate cutting. Accordingly, when the medium is held nipped between the delivery rollers for a prolonged period of time, the nip of the roller leaves an impression on the medium and impairs the quality of the sheet of medium thereafter cut off. Especially when the medium is a sensitized one having a photosensitive layer of silver chloride or the like on its surface, the medium is susceptible to impression and must therefore be protected therefrom.